Keith Silverstein
, |gender= |years_active= 2000–present |occupations= Voice Actor |roles= Mondo Owada (Games) }} Keith Silverstein is an American voice actor who provides voices for several anime and video games. He is well-known for voicing HUNK in the ''Resident Evil'' series and Kimimaro in Naruto. He voiced Mondo Owada in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. In the anime series, Mondo is voiced by Christopher Sabat in the English dub. Mondo is voiced by Kazuya Nakai in the original Japanese, and Finlay Kühn in the German dub of Danganronpa: The Animation. __toc__ Work on Danganronpa As Mondo Owada Other Roles Some of his credits include: Animation * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir - Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Anime – Red Rider (Previous Red King)'' *'' – Coyote Starrk, Aaroniero Arruruerie (Top Skull), Mabashi, Tesra Lindocruz, Tensa Zangetsu'' *'' 2011 series – Hisoka Morow'' *'' – Masrur, Goltas'' *'' '' – Manji *'' '' – Heads Hydra *'' '' – Lemaire *'' '' – Masashi Daihama, Mita *'' '' – Kewell Soresi, Yoshitaka Minami *'' '' – Onihei Mishima *'' '' – Apollomon Whispered *'' '' – Mr. S *'' '' – Tom Tanaka *'' '' – William B. Baxter *'' '' – Ulric, Brute, Rascal *'' '' – Makken *'' '' – Robert'' * '' – Kazuo Aida, Kazushi Yamazaki, Luigi Fujiwara *'' '' – Robert E.O. Speedwagon *'' '' – Yukihito *'' '' – Gagin, Mr. Kurosu, Ohdo, Spy, Takemitsu *'' '' series – Villagiulio |Right = *'' '' – Lupin *'' '' – Kiyomi Kawaguchi, Ryuga *'' '' – Girom, Boss, Rolan, Danna Toramizu *'' '' – Chad Chadan *'' '' – Commander Trey, Dax *'' '' – Kimimaro, Gantetsu *'' '' series - Zen, Nurarihyon (Young), Mokugyo Daruma, Inuhōō *'' '' - Deep Sea King *'' '' – Konishi, Noriji *'' '' – Zwei (credited as David Keefir) *'' '' – Detective Kun-Kun *'' '' – Kenji Tsukino, Old Fortuneteller, Yusuke, Professor Tomoe *'' '' – Sunobi, Pinwheel Peddler *'' '' – Yakumo *'' '' – Takenori Sawara *'' '' – Gantu *'' '' – Jack Roland *'' '' – Shozo Yuki, Kagemune *'' '' – Iwaki Kenjirou *'' '' – Cain Morris, B-Bomber *'' '' – Akito *'' '' – Seiji Haitani }} Video games - Masayoshi Shido'' *'' - Eric'' *'' – Zack'' *'' series – Vector the Crocodile'' *'' '' – Emperor Strada *'' '' – Additional Voices *'' '' – Sōjirō Kusaka *'' '' – Coyote Starrk *'' '' – Sir Owen *'' '' - Experimental War Robot 115 Reaper *'' '' – Simon Belmont (uncredited) *'' '' – Lazarus (uncredited) *'' '' – Male Pawn Voice *'' '' – Zhuge Dan, Pang De (uncredited) *'' '' – Silus Vesuius, Savos Aren, Revyn Sadri, Atar, Nazeem and others *'' '' – Gary *'' '' series - Saber *'' '' – Levant von Schweitzer *'' '' – Various Extra voices *'' '' – Mr. Badd *'' '' – Cunningham |Right = *'' '' – Shen *'' '' – Will *'' '' - Dr. Albert Wily *'' '' series – Kimimaro Kaguya *'' '' – Torbjörn *'' '' – Fuzbitz *'' '' – Zen *'' '' – Hunk *'' '' – Hector, Reichen (uncredited) *'' '' – Yuichi Kayama (uncredited) *'' '' – Kotaro Fuma (uncredited) *'' '' - Flynn *'' '' – Hidehiko Uesugi *'' '' – T-Bone, Clam-tron 4000 *'' '' – Bash, Bop *'' '' – Specter *'' '' – Zasalamel (uncredited) *'' '' – Diamondback, Marcus Cade *'' '' – Bryan Fury *'' '' - Gouken *'' '' – Blast Off, Frenzy *'' '' – Heinz Gilden / Julius Klose *'' '' – Rhonin, Renataki }} External Links *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Keith SILVERSTEIN *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDb': *'MyAnimeList': *'Official Facebook': *'Official Instagram': *'Official Twitter': *'Official Website': Navigation